Dental scale formed from calculus is a serious dental health problem as is the wide spread formation of dental caries in teeth. Calculus formation on teeth in the mouth can be a cosmetic problem and can cause gum and bone disease as well as aid in permitting dental caries to be formed. It has long been known that calculus comprises calcium phosphate also known as calcium hydroxyapatite crystal in certain forms. However, it has been difficult to obtain a potent material for avoiding the problems of calculus formation or aiding in the dental caries problems while still being useful in the mouth of living individuals without causing unwanted side effects.